


Thrall

by WildKitsune



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Blood Play, Demon Luna, F/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-19 16:02:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13707846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildKitsune/pseuds/WildKitsune
Summary: Draco summons a demon to put under his thrall and do his bidding.  It is a battle of wits and desire, and all the cards are in the demon's favor, but Draco has so many plans for her.





	Thrall

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

I can feel the pull of his magic as he follows the ancient rites of summoning.  He did not call me by name, only by kind.  He wants a creature of power under this thrall; he wants to become strong, influential, important.  They always wanted to be important.  I cannot resist such a call, his voice, and power delicious to me.  I want to taste him; I want to see if he is worthy of what I can grant my Master.

When I appear in his circle, I am hit by the cold night air.  We are outside in a place of deep magic and old promises.  I like it, and I give him a dreamy smile as a reward for his cunning.

“Y-you are mine.”  He commands only stumbling once as his silver gaze falls upon my form.  I wear a young woman.  Younger slightly than my summoner, they always like younger.  My skin glows, and flaxen hair shines in the moonlight.  I must look angelic to a wizard such as my summoner, not at all what he expected, but precisely what he desired.

“We shall see, dear summoner,”  I tell him taking a soft step forward.  I am still bound to his circle, but he was kind enough to make it large enough to give me space to move.  “In the end, it is always hard to tell who belongs to who.  Does the slave belong to the Master or does the Master belong to the slave and which one of us is the Master and which is the slave?”  I ask with a coy smile eager to see if he can genuinely claim me.

“As long as you are in the circle you are under my control.” He tells me like I do not already know.  But he must know I am a demoness of desire and control is a very tricky thing to take from someone like me.  So many try and so many fall victim to their own need.

“Yes, my summoner, I am your doll, your plaything for as long as this circle binds me.  Are we to just have a few hours of bliss or do you wish to own all of my power?”  I ask because I cannot directly lie to my summoner while he keeps me bound.

“As your summoner, I name you Luna as you shine like the moon.”  He says ignoring my temptation in order take the first step towards owning me.  How many souls have I devoured of practitioners too eager for my more carnival gifts?

As one who has been named many things, I must admit there's a sweetness to his words, but it is not to be taken for weakness, not yet.  I kneel at the very edge of the circle and looking up at him with my distracted smile.

“I accept my name as the shine of the night,”  I tell him and look up at his form with the innocent eyes he granted me.  He can feel his desire to own and corrupt this maiden form.  I can taste that submission will gain more than seduction.  “So named I am yours.”  For a time at least, but speaking no lie is not the same as telling the truth.

I watch as he plunges his wand into the ground just outside of my reach, then picks up an onyx blade I did not notice on the ground.  I cannot help the pulsing inside of me as I watch him raise the knife to the sky blessing it with the power of the air.

He reaches into the circle and grasps a fistful of my hair using it to jerk my head back and expose my neck to him.  I let out a small whimper of delight and can hardly keep myself from pressing into the blade as I feel the cold stone against my throat.

I close my eyes as he runs the tip shallowly down my skin.  The white heat of pain is nearly making me moan.  He will taste me first like the wisdom of wizards long dead, and I can’t help the keening pleased sounds I made as he lowers his lips to the wound he had made.

My blood tastes his power, and it is a heady thing.  It has been so very long since I have gotten too really play with a mortal like this.  He knows the ways of binding like none I have faced in a thousand years.  And he still so young that I know his power will only grow.  I could make this one a god and rule at his feel.

“You are mine.”  He says again, and it is a little more accurate as he pulls away.  When I look up into silver eyes, he smirks down at me.  My blood stains his lips red, and I want to lean in and taste it as he has, but he holds me firm until he is too far away.

He lets go of me then and steps back out of the circle, leaving my wound to heal in its own time.  If his knowledge holds right, I know what is coming next, and I tremble with anticipation.  He takes the knife, still wet with my blood, and drawls it across his arm.  Smart little boy not to injure the hand as he will have many uses for it tonight if I have anything to say.

He picks up his wand from the ground and presses it against the wound.  He won’t let me taste from his soul just yet, knowing somehow it is better if he denies me that pleasure until I am fully bound.  He holds the wand out to me, and I can’t stop myself from running my tongue around it slowly.

I taste his blood and magic together, and they taste of promise and dark desires.  I let myself fall back onto the ground as I bask in the bliss of wizard blood.

“You are mine.”  He repeats himself, and I let out a whimsical laugh, high and delighted before I look back at his form standing over mine.

“I am yours if you take me my summoner,”  I tell him and smile as I watch him push the thick black robe from his shoulders.  He is a pale beauty as well, with broad shoulders and a chest of lightly defined muscles.  I see the tattooed runes that keep him safe from me, and I smile all the more delighted.  I will have a handsome Master in this one, and he is so close to owning me that I almost want just to let him have me for a time.

It is his turn to kneel down.  And he does without qualms as he moves my legs to either side of his.  Carnal acts are all that stand between him and everything he desires from me, but takes a strong will and mighty magic to conquer a child of seduction fully.

“In good time my demoness.”  He says, and I blink up at him with what I know to be light blue orbs of seeming virtue.

“You have made me a maiden; you just want the pleasure of being the first and only?”  I ask as I wrap my legs around him.

He runs his thumb along the wound in my neck making me purring he reopens the injury that had started to heal.  He keeps the wound open for a bit seeming to gather my blood before he wipes it across my face and I can’t help but lick it from his hand as it passes my mouth.  I take his finger between my lips and lap my blood from his skin, all the while showing him how much pleasure I could bring to other parts of his body.

“Put your hands over your head and do not move them.”  His order rings in my ears, and I am forced to obey when all I want to do it touch and scratch his skin.

“Please, my summoner,”  I beg him sweetly breathless with the need that only grows the longer he denies me.  I want to use dirty words with him my I hold myself back, he wants to corrupt me, and I can only corrupt him by feeding his desire.  “I want you.”

“I know what you want, my pet.”  He says as both his hands travel down my body, careless of where he smudges my blood.  “But you’re not getting it until you submit.”  He warns darkly, and I close my eyes as I feel his lips come down to explore small my well-shaped breasts.

I purr and arch my back as I let him taste me.  My legs still wrapped around his waist trying to pull me against what I can feel is a rather excited manhood.  I like the size of him and I know this body is made to only barely fit his length.

He groans against my breast and reaches back to pull my legs out from around him.  “Not yet.”  He tells me with a growl.  “And when I finally fuck you, you will be on your hands and knees.”  He gives me a dark promise that only makes my need for him grow.  “I plan to mount you, like the bitch you are my dear little Luna.”

“Ohh.”  She whimper because he isn't fair.  Though that is probably the reason, I’m enjoying him.  “Why wait?” I ask moving my ass as I try to turn my body without being able to move my arms.

“Because I am going to make you come apart before you get that pleasure, succubus.”  He tells me before smacking my hip hard.  For someone who desired innocence in his demoness, he enjoys the use of brute force.  He was a twisted soul and that only served to make me want him more.

I purr softly as I lay back and enjoy his dominance for a moment.  “Hurt me all you like; it doesn’t mean you will win.  I’ve made him yield my without the use of my…” He slaps me hard across the face, enough to make my head jerk to the side.

“Shut up.”  He orders and I smile as I taste the little trickle of his fear.  He’s afraid I can do it, I can satisfy him with so few advantages as he takes away more and more of my tools.  He is smart to be afraid and intelligent to take them away, but I am his creation, and the more he makes me submit, the more he wants to yield to me.

He spreads my legs side with a quick motion and watches my face his fingers started to dance over my quim.  His sweet fingers and much-wanted friction add to my desire, and I show him exactly what he is doing to me.  I let my eyes flutter closed as I silently moan and rub myself against his digits.

He would be able to smell my arousal by now, and I wonder if he can resist its intoxicating effects long enough to conquer me.  When a tongue and teeth replace his fingers, my chest shakes in an inaudible laugh.  I am so close to having him now but also close to losing this battle.  With all things, even a demoness of desire will always win, but his mistake his tremendous and I feel confident in my victory.

I’m wondering how long I will keep this pet before I tire of him screams with I taste something that makes my whole body tighten in ecstasy. I open my eyes to see his arm above my mouth as his tongue is diving into my core.

His blood is enough with so much built up, and I'm lost.  I am his as my body explorers with the ecstasy of satisfied pleasure.  In a thousand years I have not lost this battle, now I belong to this mortal wizard and his cunning plans.

He turns me over with sharp movements, and I move onto my hands and knees just like he promised.  A master that lives up to his promises pleased me.  He grabs my hair again as he fills my core.

“You are mine.”  He groans with each thrust, and I am amazed that he can withstand more than one.  “Say it, bitch.”  He orders, opening my voice once again.

“I am yours, Master of mine.”  I purr as he rides me like a beast and I wonder if I’ll come apart twice for him before he gives into his own need.

He bites my shoulder hard enough to draw blood, and I can taste his savage power.  I scream this time as I climax around the cock I was made for.

“Shit.” I hear him groan and only a few strokes into my rocking pleasure I feel his completion deep within my sex.  He pushes me forward off of him, and I let myself fall into the dirt with a smile on my lips.

“How may I serve you, Master?”  I ask rolling onto my back I can’t help but think about how much fun it will be to play with a worthy adversary.

“The books say you can insert yourself into my reality without anyone but me knowing what you really are.” He says, and I can hear as she struggles to catch his breath.

“Of course.  Did you do all this to make yourself a girlfriend?  I’ve heard there are easier ways.”  I tell him lightly.

“I want you to be a student at this school.  Someone that seems light and pure.  Sort yourself into Ravenclaw; I don’t want it to be too obvious.  Make friends with the Weasley girl from Gryffindor.”

“I can be very good at making friends,”  I tell him sweetly.

“No.”  He shakes his head.  “Make yourself a bit awkward, someone who will appeal to their need to take care of the weak.”

“Get close to the Weasley girl, and use her to get close to Potter and friends.”  He said nodding to himself.  He had thought about this plan for a very long time.

“This what my Master?”  I purr as I sit up to watch him.

“Then you watch them, and report to me.”  He said with a pleased smile.


End file.
